Sem sono
by rithiie
Summary: Que que vou colocar aqui? O: Enfim, minha primeira fic gentxiii, nw briguem se estiver ruim. :x E.. ajudem-me com dicas *-*


**Nyaaa, menha primeira fic. 'o'**

**Enfim... universo alternativo nee:3**

(N/A: _itálico_ significa pensamento)

- Watari! - L falava através do conhecido notebook, com um tom seriamente decidido, mas Watari já não lhe dava a máxima atenção de antes, deixando-lhe extremamente irritado.

- Ãnnh, ah sim, você L, pode dizer. - Respondeu-lhe desacreditado e nada animado com a conversa. L atualmente estava só a inventar mais e mais histórias, colocando culpa em milhares de pessoas diferentes, mas não definia o verdadeiro Kira, aquilo já estava a irritar, mas mesmo assim, era um dos poucos que continuava do seu lado.

- Ainda tenho sérias dúvidas quanto a devida integridade e inocência do nosso "querido" estudante Yagami.

- Mas já o interrogaram antes e...

- Investigaram? Não sei se essa investigaçãozinha que andaram fazendo teve o rumo que devia. Até você! - bradou, impaciente - não acredita mais na minha capacidade de dedução Watari?! Pois bem. Farei tudo sozinho, depois dará-me razão! - desligara o aparelho, enraivecido, direcionando seu olhar aos cubos de açúcar aparentemente apetitosos, numa mesinha próximo do espaço onde estava sentado. - Yagami... - sibilou, e ainda nos seus pensamentos, pegou-se admirando a fotografia daquele que, para ele era um dos maiores suspeitos. Ele lhe chamara muito mais atenção que o normal.

- No que está a pensar humano, - falava brandamente, o Shinigami, enquanto comia uma deliciosa e vermelha maçã - mais um plano para descobrir a identidade do seu querido rival?

- Cale-se Ryuuki! _Sim, ele ainda está desconfiado e eu preciso descobrir quem ele é!_ Deixe-me quieto por um bom momento, está bem? Depois ganhará mais maçãs, se isso te faz bem.

- Tá, tá... mas.. sem querer me intrometer, um aviso...

- Cale-se, já disse! - levantou-se exaltado da cama, guardando o Death Note no conhecido esconderijo, indo à varanda, na tentativa de relaxar e evitar estar perto do shinigami, que estava a muito irritando-o, e, ainda imerso nos seus planos e pensamentos de descobrir a identidade de L, saber mais dele... cruzou seu olhar com uma estranha figura que fitava a sua casa. _E mais essa agora... quem é aquele ali, olhando pra cá?_

- Ryuuki.. - hesitou em chamá-lo, ele só iria enchê-lo.

- Quê?

- Nada não, esqueça.

Ficou minutos a fio observando o estranho, e o mesmo ainda fitava sua casa...

_Adoraria saber o que ele está querendo... será mais um espião?_

- Melhor esqueçer isso, minha cabeça tá cheia de problemas demais pra me importar com uma insignificância feito essa. - dirigiu-se à sua cama novamente, jogando-se nela, e ficou a olhar o teto, desviando o olhar algumas vezes a janela, algumas vezes ao relógio. A noite avançava, mas o sono não chegara dessa vez. _Será que ele ainda está lá...?_

E assim se seguiram vários dias, aquele estranho fitava friamente a casa, mas sua atenção, com o passar dos minutos sempre desviava-se para um quarto com a luz acesa, onde alguém lhe observava também, mas aos seus olhares se cruzarem, o jovem fechava a janela.

- Essas visitinhas desse homem estão se tornando freqüentes demais.. - sussurrou pra si mesmo. - O que ele está querendo? Quem será este ser? Eu preciso saber.. Se tivesse os olhos do Shinigami... Não, isso não. Preciso de muito tempo de vida para governar a terra.. afinal, serei o deus do novo mundo..

- Light, Light, perdeu alguma coisa na janela, foi?

- Ryuuki, me deixa quieto, eu já lhe pedi uma vez não? Cadê suas maçãs?

A curiosidade de Raito já estava se tornando uma verdadeira obcessão, não conseguia pensar em mais nada, a não ser nos olhos gélidos e tão atraente daquele ser. Todos os dias, debruçava-se sobre a janela, na espera dele, observando atentamente a fisionomia daquele que o fitava, ainda que não pudesse ver quase nada, visto que ele ia coberto por um manto escuro. Mas... descalço?

- Aonde está indo Light? - bradou o shinigami, sem entender, e também sem ser ouvido.

Raito saíra de casa no horário que deveria estar na janela... ia andando a passos incertos e apressados, olhando para os lados freneticamente, preocupado em Ryuuki ter lhe seguido. Ia pra algum lugar, que nem ele mesmo sabia onde.

_Preciso achar, preciso vê-lo! Porquê ele não esteve lá hoje? O que deve ter acontecido?_

Caminhava ainda mais rápido, até chegar em uma rua escura e mal cheirosa, um beco sujo, repleto de latas cobertas de lixo e ratos passando a todo momento. Era, definitivamente um lugar para não se estar. Mas, avistou ao longe, de costas para um alto muro, totalmente pichado, rabiscado, uma silhueta há muito conhecida...

- Não sabia que iria sentir minha falta e vir tão rápido Yagami...

CONTINUA -


End file.
